Omoide
by Shi no Hana
Summary: sequel to 'Doyobi no Asa' 2 years have come and gone and another new tournament is one the way, join Xiaoyu as she goes through her memories and new experiences, a little more xiaoyin Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I shouldn't have made my sequel so soon, ah oh well. Thanks for the reviews for 'Doyobi' and the complaints about it being to short which I could twist into complements! And I know I know there is a ton of mistakes sorry about that, I was to lazy to really check over lol!  
This fic is in the first person of Xiaoyu. Let's get it started then.  
Disclaimer: Namco owns them, all of them (damn)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Years! I couldn't believe it two years had pasted. I'd lost the tournament, unfortunately, But Heihachi was glad to keep me in Tokyo. He trained me raw once more, which is kind of weird. I mean, if I did win he'd have to pay bundles of money for an amusement park. I guess you really don't care when you're rich like that.

Jin, I really don't know much about Jin or his whereabouts. After I had lost, I heard Jin was the suppose Iron Fist tournament champion, but something had to have gone wrong and now, He is nowhere to be found. Something in my instincts told me Heihachi had something to do with it, I'd heard rumors about how that old geezer ball could be a heartless jerk with no mercy.

Well, actually, the only one I've every heard was about Kazuya. Mishima Kazuya, Son of Mishima Heihachi, father to Kazama Jin. In the only picture I was able to get my hands on him, I could see slight races of Jin's features in him. As the story goes Kazuya was defeated by Heihachi who later pitched him to his death in the pits of a volcano.

Could Heihachi do that to Jin? If he could murder his son what's stopping him from killing his grandchild? No, now way! Jin was alive and I was sure of it, I hope. My only clue was that e-mail. I always had a sense of thing and my intuition told me that the warning letter was from Jin (when it was sent, no name was on it of course!) Jin, saying his name even now brings me back,

That last night, before the tournament I always remember the sky the most. For the first time, I saw a star in the Tokyo sky. Every night there's always the flashing of building, street and car lights on so seeing just one star was special to me. The star was really a minor distraction to keep me from thinking of the tournament. I was scared, I thought I'd embarrass myself or do something I would regret. How dense am I! Those were really the least of my problems.

A soft knock echoed from my door which I answered with a "Yes, Jin?" Of course it was him, the maid just barged in, and Heihachi would scream my name on the other side of the door.

The knob twisted and he opened the door fully, revealing himself to still in his school uniform oddly. We were allowed to skip school Friday and Saturday for the tournament, it was a break I needed.

"Xiao?" personally, considered Jin to have a very deep voice for a Japanese male, than again, I didn't really have much knowledge of Japanese testosterone. His gaze meet mine for the first time in four days. those eyes, where over powering. When I looked hard enough they reminded me of a polish cherry wood chair, smooth and deep.

"What's up?" a gave a questioning glance

"Do you mind if I show you something?" his eyes lowered away from mine as if he was insecure about what he was going to do.

"Um, Okay, sure, just…lead the way." I smiled stupidly like always, I bet he thinks I'm stupid.  
-  
He gave it away by the setting. That box he was looking at so intensely last Saturday night was once again place on his bed, opened

"Wait.." I walked in front of him turned with my hands behind my back "Jin, If your thinking about doing what I think your going to do," I hope he got what I was trying to say. "Know that you don't have to, it's your business, your secret." he didn't know, but everyday since the 'incident' I'd peek into his room to find him staring at the cardboard box.

"No." he answered sternly "It should be done, secrets way me down and make my mind a never ending maze of regret." I get the picture, he's defiantly not the one I'll be telling my secrets too!

"But-" I began, and he cut in "Xiao, before I go, I want you to see my past." Did he say before he goes? Where was he going to go? "This box, is all the past I have left." I stepped up and view it's contents. It was filled with trinkets, pictures and items of memory.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I reached in and slowly grabbed a picture of a small boy and, on a guess, his mother.

"I was probably 15." his hand rubbed his forehead "When she died," he stopped, then caught my gaze once more. "It was, my fault, I wasn't strong enough and my Mother died because of that."

His head lowered and I lost those special orbs of his again. I knew he wasn't crying, his thoughts had caught up to him and is brain had over heated that's all, I think.

"Jin.." I whispered, he may not have cried but I could defiantly feel my lower lip tremble and my eyes burn. If a cried I could never forgive myself, I had told myself since I was little to never cry in front of people, but it was just so sad and I, I was weak.

"I'm sorry Xiao.." he said lowly as far as I could hear. "I shouldn't have told you that, forgive me." I stirred, then, it hit me like someone one had smacked my emotion straight dab in the middle of my face.

I let the picture slip tenderly out of my grasp and land back in the box as I move to forward, folding my arms around Jin's neck and placed my forehead near his collarbone.

"No, Jin." I tried to shake my head, it was kind of hard in the position I was in. "No thank you, so much." I turn so now my ear was on the spot my forehead use to be and beamed at him.

I probably looked terrible, my eyes were red and my face wet from the tears that got away, but he looked at me so lovingly. My heart was pounded so fast because I released it then, I was in Love with Kazama Jin, and I never got the chance to tell him!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long for my usually first chapter, but that's ok, I came up with a lot of this of the top of my head! Anyways I though you should know, the reason 'Doyobi' was so short was because it was only one day in the life of Xiaoyu. That's why I choose 'Doyobi no asa' as the title, Saturday Morning, which is when the story starts! Well until next Chapter, ja! 


	2. Yakusoku

I should probably speed this fic to an unreal update spead so I can finish it before school starts! So as I'm writing this I'm wearing a school hoodie and my pajamas, lol. I like to talk and thank my first reviewer for each fic, but since there was that new rule I guess I can only say " Thanks bunches first reviewer!

Disclaimer: Lemme see, yep, still don't own them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tape twisted around my palm tightly, stopping the blood flow to my fingers numbing them. I felt like a boxer with the white lines crossing over my hands. Well, I think there was a boxer in the tournament, so, it couldn't have been the worse decision.

My first fight always made me nervous, but slowly I just slip into it ,until just seems like a nuisance! But, the fight I lost made me feel ashamed that I could every think that and feel so high of my victory. My downfall ended up being a red-haired Korean with a mean head kick, it hurts just to remember.

"Ling Xiaoyu?" a Ref questioned me.

"Ah, yep!" that was probably a rhetorical question, I answered it anyways

"Your Fighting Julia Chang, please enter the are at this time." I remember fighting her last year, I won, barely. My agility was higher then hers but when she caught me, she'd sock me hard in the gut. Every area this year was so.. Normal. There places I might go if I on a Sunday (well, most). The area for this fight was around the Shinjuku part of Tokyo.

I stepped out greeted by the blaring sun shiny as it slipped through the tall building's of Shinjuku. Once in the middle of the ring Julia shook my hand, agreeing to a fare clean fight.

"LING XIAOYU VERSES JULIA CHANG ROUND ONE!" The speakers blared, they always got a little loud for me, I mean, I was standing right there and a knew who I was facing they really didn't have to shout it in my ear.

"FIGHT!" the Native-American woman double stepped towards me, striking at my mid-section which I blocked with my forearms. It was so familor, almost exactly like it started two years ago, if I remember correctly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Some Korean, Hworang or something like that." the last fight two years ago didn't start of on a good foot. "He's pretty tough, you should quit now little girl." the snotty ref scribble something on his clipboard

"excuse me?" I shifter from my bench and glared over at him.

"No, never mind, you don't look to bright, maybe you should just stop dreaming and face the fact that you'll probably become a whore, but--" he was cut in by me upper cutting him in the chin.

I was so angry, Why_ would he say that?_ I'd never meet this guy before and he was predicting my future. More importantly I thought, if he could think this from just looking at me, what did the people I knew think about be? Did Jin's consider me a ditz? Some girl who'd just end up selling her body in the end? I looked down at the ref, he had passed out.

My fingers tensed, this was really too much for me, I was happy go lucky Xiao, and I needed to start acting like it!

I felt eye upon my form and looked up to see who my crowd was. Jin stared back at me, his eyes half massed, his lips smooth as he searched for the words to tell me

"Xiao.." he stepped towards me, ready to talk over what had just happened. I didn't feel like waiting for him to scold my actions

"Sorry, I have to go!" I turned and sprinted away.

Jin must have come to watch Hworang fight me, to see and note down his moves and habits. I had heard that there was a little rivalry between the two of them and they were probably going to end up facing each other.

My hand covered my face, in pity. 'I'm only 16! I shouldn't be here!' I thought, 'That's it I'm done, they'll disqualify me for sure!' I chewed my lip in fury.

"Xiaoyu." ah, that voice again, the one I just couldn't stop thinking about lately.

" Jin, I… I," I could finish the sentence that's what! I removed my hand from my face and turned to him, expecting a disappointing look on his features, only finding him to look just as normal as any day, still the same Jin.

"Am I disqualified?" My whispering voice shook with fear.

"Of course not, the referee will be fired though," uh-oh that must have meant..

"You heard what he said?" I looked up at him, he was much taller then me.

"Yes." today was just getting worse for me, but I had to know something.

"You don't think those things about me do you?" I looked down and gripped the back of my neck. "No, I don't the words he said to you were nothing about lies that's all." He turned away ready to walk into the crowd, what a great conversationalist. "Good luck Xiao, you'll need it."

Kazama Jin was my exact opposite, he was quite and content. All his thoughts and feeling where hidden to every one and me. And I was loud, giddy and wore all my feelings on my sleeve. Even with those facts, I was to afraid to tell him, then and now. I think my reason against it was the fact that I wasn't the only one. All the girls in school desired just to be looked at by him. Almost every day there was a new Love letter in his locker , or some random girl confessing, blush covered, their feelings to him. What was one more girl to be in love with Jin? Nothing, and I couldn't take that, so I just bit my tongue around him.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted to him before he disappeared in the wild crowd. I rushed passed him then turned with a big grin. Grabbing his wrist I raised it to and equal height of my shoulder then intertwined our pinkies.

"When you fight that thing, no matter how tough that horrible creature is, promise me you won't die." I admit that was kind of stupid, but whenever I think of the rumors and everyone who was killed by 'The god of fighting' I was desperate to keep him safe, because, it scared me to think of him dying.

"Xiao I can't…" he tried to protest. "Please Jin, _yakusoku?" _my eyes pleaded deeply with those strong brown ones.

"_Yakusoku."_ he nodded, I light smile touching his lips at my childish ways.

The last time I saw Jin I was laying flat on the area floor. The fire headed Korean had kicked me back. My eyelids felt like bricks and wanted to fall baldly, I knew I had lost. 'One last time' my minds raced 'I want to see the crowd shout for my last fight.' my head slowly twisted and I caught the eye of anyone I could in the crowd.

My pupils moved alone a line before I spotted him, starring at me. My strength was depleting but I had to do something just to make sure he would keep his words. With my last bit of energy I moved my lips slowly but surly to the word '_yakusoku.' _

Jin nodded before turning and vanishing amongst the crowd. I guess my hopes where granted, I wouldn't have to fight Jin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is about a promise that's so romantic? I broke my rule andused Japanese in the story other then the title (sorry) I just thought I had to be done to get the point across, I swear it's the only one! Please, please, please review! Until next chapter, cause you'll probably read this latter at night, Oyasumi!


	3. Miharu's Here!

(A/N) what's this? A new chapter? Whoa!… ok so It's not that astonishing but hey, at least I update quicker then others. Actually I think you'll enjoy this chapter, good old Miharu and Xiaoyu heart to heart conversation. I love how I make there friendship so mean!

Disclaimer: If I don't say they own them, Namco will keep me in a cage for another month with out food O.o

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LING XIAOYU VICTORY!" _Woo, _I placed my hands on my knees and sucked in a much needed breath. Thanks to all things good in life that was over. Julia Chang had too much brute strength for me to just go all out and attack. No, instead my trick was to avoid and counter. I'd tired her out, and when I could, get a few kicks in before she fell.

I didn't have enough defense to actually block her for long periods of time, maybe two or three hits and I was done. I had tired the 2nd round, and, badly, badly lost. Unfortunately, after she broke through she didn't hold back, so I left that idea in the dust. I had a better fight this year then last year though. She beat me first last year, and the last two matches took a lot longer.

The best thing about winning of course was the last look over the crowd. It was a prize for winning in my point of view. The cheers, the shouts, the claps, they we're sweet to my eardrums. When I think back, Jin was in the crowd for a lot of my matches, I wonder if he was cheering? When I'd spot him, I'd grin and wave, but he'd just ignored the fact that I saw him.

I walked out of the area and to my locker, retrieving a towel and my uniform. (The fight had taken place early in the morning and I wasn't allowed to skip that day, phooey!) I jumped at the touch of someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Xiaoooo!" I light all to familiar voice rung from behind.

"Mi?" I nearly knocked her over when I hugged her. Poor Miharu, I'd accidentally gotten her uniform covered in dirty blood and sweat from my killer hug.

"Hey! Xiao! Get off me!" I took a step back.

"uh, Opps?" she gave an irritated glare before trying to wipe some dirt off her shirt.

"Mi, but…wait, what are you doing here or, really, how the heck did you get in?" she smiled gleefully

"My secret." she nodded her finger, "but I will tell _why _I'm here.." she turned acting high on herself. " it was because of a certain rumor I heard." oh gosh, High school gossip, here we go again.

"Come on Mi, you really don't think that a rumor can really get me that interested, just hurry up and say it, I don't have forever ." Her grin grew at my response.

"Ya know, I didn't only get in here, but a got a peek at the contenders list…" I snorted.

"So?"

"One name struck me as very interesting.." I picked up my clothes and towel, beginning to walk away.

"Well go entertain yourself with that I have to hurry!"

"It was Jin." I stopped, "he's fighting at six against Hwogo-what's his name." Hworang, of course.

"I.." my eye squeezed shut, I thought I had grown up and gotten past this. "I have to go shower wait here I'll be quickie-quick!" I tried to act all childish to lighten the mood.

"Hey wait!" I walked off ignoring Miharu's protests.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warm water slipped out of the shower head calming my nerves and soothing my tense muscles. As I remember, I was so fed up with myself for losing in the last tournament I didn't even go to see Jin's fight with Hworang (strange how they get paired up to fight each year!) it would be a good opportunity to watch it this year.

I ran some soap over my shoulder where a cut had appeared under the blood. Why did I love Jin? My thoughts asked, do I really love him, or do I just miss him? It wasn't fare, I wasn't even allowed to know my own feelings. It wasn't like we really connected, why? Why, why, _why _ did I just start to have a feeling like this for some person? Everything was confusing me and I **hated **it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to her word (Or mine) Miharu was in the same spot I left her, stressfully eying her watch.

"Xiao, you big stupid idiot, we were suppose to be at school fifteen minutes ago and I already have detention! You better pray that ass of yours runs fast or I swear.." darn, I wish that fight hadn't gotten me so dirty.

"Well we better start running right now then!" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a sprint

"Ling Xiaoyu! You're a bad influence on me!" I laughed and Miharu beamed despite her imposition.

"I know, I know" I giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) :Avoids Julia hating dioxin fans: Ack!

Shorted then the others I know. There a lot of sequels coming out now it seems, maybe it's a new trend! I hope I don't have to write a sequel to this one cause I'm fresh out of idea for this story. But I probably will have to, it has a kinda incomplete ending. Well till next time, Ja!


	4. Hitteki Suru

I've been busy getting all my music back into my iPod, (when ever my computer reboots I lose all my songs!) sorry I broke my once a day update record, I'll have to start again cause I go bad on the 29th. (Boo, down with high school!) well with out further a due, chapter 4! I hated writing this chapter)

Disclaimer: I would have settled for panda, but Namco insisted that they own ever character.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Crowd's screams vibrated my ear until I felt as if they'd bleed. They weren't really rotting for a favorite, more cheering the fighter to tear themselves into shreds.

The viewers placement was in the taller building next to the one where the fight would take place. The offices where clear except for forgotten papers and document scattered on the floor.

Shouting fans banned on the window while the smarter and more courageous open the window so there chants and whistles could be heard.

Pushing my way through the wild mesh of people I reached the front to get a good look at the fighters.

Sure as rain I spotted that fire headed Korean first, bouncing from foot to foot. Man, he must have been egger, I bet his thought were '_My chance, my shot, finally I will beat Kazama,' _or, at least to me it seemed he be a person who'd think that.

Hworang hadn't much changed (at my point of view I probably couldn't tell if he did anyway) His hair, a lot like Miharu's, was obliviously dyed. After Two year it remained the same length, same style, and his face still had those pointy features.

On I guess I would say the man in the other corner was Jin, I wasn't sure. His face was hidden behind the hood of a violet sweater (A/N Hoodie!). The only fact for my guess was his built. It had to have been that of Jin's, so when he did looked up I wasn't surprised to find Jin.

"KAZAM JIN VERSES HWORANG!" (A/n, yeah I forgot his last name, XD sue me later) The speakers blared

A Grin had spread across Hworang's face and he waved to the crowd increasing there volume.

Turning back to Jin he took form, keeping it in perfection. I don't think Jin took this little rivalry as seriously as Him, instead of trying to take a error proof pose, he adjusted his hand guards making sure they were tight enough to stay on. He took one last look over to the crowd before lastly getting in position, I really hope he didn't see me.

Quickly the Speakers blared "FIGHT!" and Hworang charged to Jin, double kicking his head back and fourth.

Coming back from the blows Jin ducked avoiding his next kick, upper-cutting forcefully, knocking the red head to the ground. Rolling backwards to his feet, he ran back at Jin kicking him back in the mid-stomach.

Amused with this attack he attempted it again, failing win Jin grabbed his arm and yanked him down, knocking his head side to side at the neck.

The rest of the round continued like this, Hworang's Kick's and Jin's counters, eventually Jin was determined the winner of Round 1. Good news for me, watching the fights weren't really my cup of tea, I was much more into being in them really.

"ROUND TWO, GO" those oh-so-very-loud speakers yelled once more. Hworang was ready this time, waiting for Jin's move first, he dodged and knocked at his rival's chin. Thinking he'd stop at two, Jin moved forward ready to jab, but Hworang instead turned and socked him hard with his other foot, flooring him for the first time in the match.

I shook, and odd shake, then I realized it wasn't me it all, it was the building vibrating from all the noise the crowd ad made. I covered my ears, if I went death at the age I eight teen, my life was over.

On the flat of his back Jin remained on the ground, Hworang giving him all the time he needed, basking in the crowds cheers.

I sucked down I breath. No way, no way he was going to lose! It was only a few hits, he had to get up. My mind went wild thinking _what now? What next? _I gulped down another few breathes before I did the stupid thought I had finally decided on.

Pushing the person away in front of me I grasped the looks on the glass window and clicking them open. Curling my fingers under the bottom I pushed up, the open window let the night breeze touch my skin.

I sucked in a breath one last before I shouted, "Jin! Get up Jin! Please!" oh Xiao, what had you smoked before you had came there? I had wanted him **not **to notice me!

His body steered lightly, pressing his forearm to the ground he pushed his upper body up. With out I second attempt he made his way to his feet.

Hworang remained waving at the crowd, punching the air to shows his moves, oblivious to the now up right Jin, who had doubled over cringing as red bolts of lightning surrounded his body.

A slow silence fell over the crowd, no one, me included had seen Jin do something like that. The Red lightning twisted to his palms, giving them a red glow.

Finally noticing from the silence of the crowd, the crimson haired Korean turned back to his opponent, eying him strangely.

Now was Jin's opportunity, running forward he slammed a knee into Hworang's abdomen, causing him to spit out a little blood. Backing away Jin swung his leg around Hworang's neck and pulled him down to the ground face forward. With a finale hit from his enhanced fist to the back of the red head's neck, Hworang was out cold.

The silence remained in the crowd, waiting until finally it stuttered up again, amazingly increasing far more then it was before.

"J-Jin Kazama, wins." the announcer even seemed shocked at the sudden turn of events, he'd even forgotten to shout.

Jin sighed and pull his hood up. He turned to scan the crowd, and stopped, on me! His lids shut and he shook his head. Slowly his lips moved to the definite word "_ Yakusoku.."_

Just as I had done in my fight with Hworang.

Well sure I knew he had his keep his promise, but why the heck had he just said that to me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) forgive this chapter sucks, flames are expected, cause you see I'm the worst at fight scenes XD I'm hoping on updating soon cause I promise you the next chapter is my favorite, plus Jin and Xiaoyu talk XD just so you know why he said promise, well until next time, Ja!


	5. Promise me

Yeah! New chapter! Sorry I wanted to update earlier, but I had orientations! (yahoo I got Spanish!) yeah, I want you to know the reason why the last chapter was so short was because…. I'm lazy XD and I hate writing fight scenes! Anyway, On with the Chapter!

Disclaimer: Namco Owns all the characters (what, no stupid joke?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn my curiosity. After Jin walked off my head just filled with questions. _What did he mean by 'Promise?', Where's he going? Should I follow him? _it seemed like my head would explode, so I did that stupid thing again, I went with my thoughts.

The Crowd was still wild, chanting in unison Jin's name, slowly it would die down though, things like that didn't last long in a crowd. Pushing and shoving I found the glass door leading outside, and to the other building.

Hworang had already been taking to the Hospital where he'd have to take his defeat in a white room with broken ribs and a neck brace. As I walked over the steal building I notice the spatter of blood on the ground. Ouch, now that I think about it landing face forward on cold steal couldn't have been to pleasant.

As I reached the other end of the building, I turned and looked around, no Jin. Where the heck could he be? I guess he really didn't want to be found. I twisted and for the first time saw the edge of a bench behind the stair case. Trying to hide for me was he?

My heart thumped as I watched him. He hadn't seen me, instead he was curled over with his elbows on his legs, deep in thought. God, I loved it when he thought, and I have no idea why. His face seem to actually show emotion when ever he did, intense, content and sometimes a sad expression.

Not much about him had changed. He looks remain that strong composer, matured slightly, but in a good way. The biggest difference was how much more shelled he acted (even more then normal) most people would think of him as an outcast, but I only saw Jin as the guy that I could never fully understand It always seem to get me coming back for more though.

Quickly I smiled off my blush _ok Xiaoyu, calm down, _and walked to him.

"Jin!" I said excitedly. His gaze moved up to me for a second and I cheerily waved.

"Xiao," he whispered, "what are you doing here?" Eck, I guess I made the wrong choice in following him, he'll just have to deal with it though.

"I just, wanted to talk, you know, it's been so long." I stepped forward "I hope your not upset that I followed you," I apologue quickly

He rose from his seat and grabbed his neck.

"No Xiao, I mean, why are you in the tournament?" he questioned. I nodded my head to the side and gave him a funny look.

"Why shouldn't I be in the tournament?" I asked. He stared at me for a second then said "It's Dangerous." suddenly. What a bad excuse, this just expanded my suspicions that he had sent me that e-mail.

"I can handle myself pretty well you know," I grinned, "I have gotten better after all, see?" I High kicked twice, on my third try ,sadly, I tripped and landing hard on the ground.

"Uh, don't take that as an example." I rubbed my lower back.

He shook but I could swear there was a smile there.

"Xiao.." his voice was warm, even if he was most likely scolding me for being a klutz. He walked over and offered his hand which I took gladly.

"Thanks," I tried to pull my hand back by his grips remain firm around my wrist.

"Do you remember that promise we made two years ago?" He's strong brown eyes softened, his lids low.

I gulped, was it me or had he gotten to close? "H-how could I forget?" I stuttered, my blush coming back. He sighed and looked down.

"Xiao.." His face moved forward, decreasing the space between us. My heart beat furiously, I thought I was going to lose it! Was he trying to kiss me? I clamped my eye lids shut fearing the out come. I could feel his breathe on me, but not at the place I thought it be. Slowly I opened my eyes again, little by little seeing what position we were in.

Jin's forehead had collided with mine, now resting upon it. His face was pulled back so the our temples where the only things touching.

"Jin?" I whispered. His eyes had been closed at first now open, showing the closest view of his beautiful chestnut colored orbs.

"I need you, to promise _me _something this time." I blinked, is this what he meant when he said '_yakusoku?_;. I nodded shaking both our heads. "Promise me, you'll lose your next fight." What! My head veered back sharply.

"What! Why? I can't lose!" my brows raised high, I looked at him like he was insane.

"Please, Xiaoyu," he pleaded, gripping my shoulders tightly, whenever Jin wanted to be serious, he used my full name. I shook my head wildly.

"N-no! I just can't!" his tight grip increased, it was hurting now.

"Don't you get it?" he snapped, "This tournament isn't about winning or losing, it's not about who's best or worse!" I winced at the pressure around my shoulders. He had to have been crazy.

"What are you talking about?' I questioned, I was afraid. Afraid of what Jin could do, or what would happen if I lost, mostly though I was afraid of being afraid in front of a person I should be happy around.

He let go and turned around, furious at my stubbornness. "I can't explain."

I bowed my head. I would have only dreamed to be so close to him, but now, I couldn't bare to look at him. It was like, to me, choosing favorites among my children. An Amusement park, my dream everything I had work so hard for, would I give that up for Jin? The only guy that can make me blush that deep crimson, or make my heart beat out of my chest, the one I loved. It was just to much, I was overwhelmed and, I cried.

"O..okay," I shuddered out. He turned around, my head rose and it met his glance again. My eyes burned as I held back the tears, looking in his face was my only support as I said, it, "I promise you, I'll throw my fight." despite my best efforts a tear managed to seep out.

Stepping forward he wrapped his arms tightly around my shaking figure. "I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry Xiao.. I wish it could have been different." he stepped back and let me go. I sunk down into a ball, my temple on my knees and arms wrapped around my legs as I sobbed. I was weak, I couldn't stop. I bet he thinks I'm a cry baby.

"Are you going to watch me fight?" I whispered, I raised my head a bit to look at him, his back was turned from me, still old Jin.

"Look for me." he stated before he walked off again, leaving me alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Please, please, PLEASE review! This was one of my favorite chapter and I want some good feedback, if you don't I'll hold it against you! Just kidding! This chapter reminds me of a Utada song, 'Shiawase Ni Narou'  maybe it's because I was listening to that song when I wrote this! Lol well R&R and until next chapter, Ja!


End file.
